A sky full of stars - Wesvitto
by Luuw5683
Summary: Paul and Torrey have divorced and moved on... or not? This is a fic about what would happen if they still loved each other. No hate! Just some imagination from a hardcore Wesvitto shipper.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there guys! This fanfic is about Wesvitto, of course (: This is obviously made up, just my hopes written haha. I love them together, even though of course I respect they've moved on, and Paul is now with Phoebe. Enjoy this little introduction chapter!_

Paul Wesley entered the hotel's lobby under the sunset light, successfully avoiding whomever might have recognized him.

He hadn't planned anything for the night. All he could do was sit in his hotel room in LA, bored, trying to catch something good on TV. He had come alone, to visit some friends. Or so he told himself. The city was full of sparkling memories that hurt him like a thousand stabs, and he wasn't sure how long he could resist it.

Paul got himself a turkey sandwich and a beer, and settled on the bed, catching the remote in a skillful move.

As he flicked through the channels, he caught a flash of dark hair and pouty, kissable lips he knew _very_ well.

Torrey?

His eyes narrowed, analyzing her face and the scene she was playing. Was Pretty Little Liars on?

No, wait. The channel was CBS. Ah. Paul remembered reading she was a guest in CSI's spinoff. And he was apparently currently assisting to a very sexy episode.

There she was, his ex-wife, on barely more than underwear, moving her red lips to let out husky, seductive words.

Her chocolate eyes, always so beautiful, were darkened by -he hoped- fake lust.

He could barely hear anything, his five senses on her at all times. But he did hear a line.

"Do you wanna ride me hard?"

His mind replied with a "Hell yes", his vocal chords with a sigh-moan.

Suddenly, he realized what he was doing, and stopped himself.

His mind went to Phoebe, back home. A pang of guilt hit him, even harder when he realized why he was with her to begin with.

Because, yes, he might love Phoebe. But like a friend, a coworker. His heart, he hated to admit, was still with Torrey.

Less than a year ago, he had confused his feelings, and ended up kissing Phoebe. More than once.

Torrey found out, while they were in the middle of cons. They had decided to pretend everything was fine, and Paul couldn't stop himself from trying to save their marriage, showing Torrey how much he loved her.

But he had cheated. Both knew it was wrong, and she needed time.

So they called it a divorce, saying they would "remain friends", which hadn't been possible mainly because she was in LA and he was in Atlanta.

In typical rebound mode, she had found another guy, much younger than her and not right at all, in his opinion. Of course, in his opinion he was the only right for her.

Paul himself had settled down with Phoebe, bought an apartment, traveled to Australia, introduced her to her family, and kissed her in public a hundred times. It struck him now, that maybe it was too quick. It had all been too quick.

But what could he do, break up with her? She was too unstable. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to waste his time either.

Sighing, his eyes went back to the TV. He had missed her face, even though he saw it all the time in photoshoots and pictures on her instagram account -which he still followed.

What was she doing now? Watching herself? He didn't think so. Despite her confidence, she didn't like to see her own face on TV.

A commercial came in, and he went back to reality. Paul shook his head. This was the longest time he had allowed himself to think about Torrey in complete honesty.

This was wrong, so wrong. But… it felt so right to go back to that familiar place, still warm and welcoming, filled with mostly good memories, where he felt like himself. He wasn't, as many people had remarked since the beginning of his relationship with Phoebe, the one who he used to be. He was "cooler", acting younger, partying, so decontracted. He snorted, amused, realizing he was starting to act like Ian. Not that Ian's attitude was wrong, he was his friend , a very appreciated one, but… Paul was different. More committed, centred, he focused on other things. With Torrey, that's who he was, and they were a perfect match. Had he changed to please Phoebe? ...Probably.

And that disappointed him, while realizing it.

The rest of the night was spent on trying to distract himself from his ex. Chatting with friends. Watching a movie. Reading. However, when Paul settled under the covers of his cold, so hotel-like bed, he wished he could be in this same city, but in another room, sharing the sheets that had once belonged to him too. Wrapping his arms on a beautiful woman instead of a pillow. Enjoying human warmth of someone he did love.

_If you made it this far, thankyou! Please fave/follow/review, tell me what you think, of course I accpet constructive criticism. Special thanks to my Twitter friends Ashley, Ashlyne, Sophie, Melissa, Kenzie, Kara, Flawless_Pdub, well all of you Devittics who have encouraged me to write this (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! This is chapter 2, I'm sorry it's still short, I'll post more next week! I'm reaally sorry for taking so much time, love you!**_

Torrey entered the club in very nice company: her friends Arielle, Brittany and her sister Maryelle, and in no time, became the center of attention. Her slightly-above-the-knee-length, strapless purple dress showed enough of her to make her look physically attractive without being excessive, and her soft makeup provided just the right brightness to her face. While her friends got a drink, she sat on a table, her feet dangling to the upbeat music.

Her eyes caught a shadow, one that seemed to belong to a guy, a tall, muscular one, may we add.

Evidently, her heart jumped at the small, improbable hope that it was Paul.

Paul, her first real love. Paul, her long-time boyfriend. Paul, her husband. Paul, her betrayer. Paul, her ex. Paul, who she still loved.

Torrey rolled her eyes at herself. "Why can't you move on, silly? He didn't love you."

But her heart felt there was more to the story, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

What was she imagining, anyway? That Paul would be, for starters, in Los Angeles? By himself? And, that he'd randomly come to the same club? Then see her and declare his flame for her? And she'd accept, and they'd live happily forever after?

Sighing, and for the first time, she admitted it to herself. She wanted him to come back like a knight in a shiny armor, with her favorite flowers, down to his knees, begging her to forgive him.

She wanted to hear him say "I still love you". And most of all, she wanted to say "I still love you too".

Arielle interrupted her thoughts handing her a glass of mojito.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just, I'm a bit distraught."

Her friend nodded and soon they were joined by the two other women, whose laughter made Torrey forget momentarily about her ex.

Maryelle scanned the club's crowd sipping on her drink. Torrey had to resist the urge to take it from her hand; 25 years old or not, Torrey still couldn't get used to see her little sister drinking. Overprotective much? Probably. It made her chuckle.

Suddenly Mary's eyes widened with surprise.

"What? -Brittany teased- Cute guy?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Torrey smiled and tried to match her sister's view. He could only see a blue shirt, and muscular back. "Oh yeah, nice back! I wonder what he looks like on the front."

They were all smiling but Maryelle was blushing, letting her sight down. "Um, I think you already know that…"

Her sister's brows furrowed then raised.

"No. No way."

She knew the blue shirt and the muscular back. She knew that brown hair. She knew the shadow she had seen before. Her instinct was right. It was _him. _

"What do we do now?"

Arielle raised her hands in surrender. "We hope he doesn't see you. Unless you want to go to another place…"

The other girls nodded. "Yeah, we can leave if you want…"

They all knew that, even if Torrey had played happy and had another relationship, deep down, she was hurt. Very hurt.

The thing was, Torrey didn't want to leave. She wanted Paul to see her smiling, looking stunning, and get completely mesmerized. And her heart jumped at the hopeful fantasies her mind was creating. Again, she shook them away. They were so not happening.

"Don't worry guys. We can stay. I can manage to avoid him."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry." Torrey smiled, swallowing her mojito.

The rest of the night was fun, but inside Torrey kept hoping, like a teenager, that Paul would see her.

At almost 3 AM, feeling slightly tipsy, she decided to go to the bathroom and then the group would leave.

And suddenly, as she was walking, she collided with another body.

Blue eyes met brown ones.

Memories filled the silence.

And just like that, a shaky whisper.

"P-Paul."

"Torrey. Um, hi, what a surprise."

Were they nervous? That was an understatement.

Torrey swallowed, pleading herself to get a grip on her emotions.

"What are you doing here? I mean, uh, I thought you were filming…"

She didn't miss the relief apparent on Paul's features when she didn't ran away from him.

"Yeah, but I have a few days off and I wanted to see a couple friends…"

"Oh, nice. So, is anyone here with you?"

Damn it! Seriously Torrey? Why had she even said that? She was being so obvious! Thanks, alcohol.

"Nope. I mean I came with a friend but he had to leave early and I met some nice people over here. What about you?"

No Phoebe. She almost jumped in glee.

"I'm with my sister, Brittany and Arielle."

"Oh, nice. Can I, um, say hi or is it…"

"Too awkward?" She completed. "Yeah, a bit."

They both chuckled. What was this unexpected awkward, paradoxical easiness? Alcohol, Torrey thought, blame it on the alcohol.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been… fine" (Torrey remarked that hesitation. Even that little thing made her happy.) "You? I've seen that CSI episode yesterday. Um, good job."

She raised her eyebrows. So he had seen her acting like a slut. And thought it was good.

"Thanks, I guess. -another laugh- Yeah, I've been doing a couple pilots and stuff."

He nodded. "But... how have you been?"

She opened her mouth to reply. And realized she was about to burst into tears.

That's when he pushed her against the wall.

And kissed her. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

(Paul's POV)

Her lips. Damn, her lips. I had been craving for them for so long. Soft, full, sweet tasting, letting me into a world of passion I had already explored. It felt like coming home.

One of my hands was on the wall, the other on the right side of her waist. My body was pressed against hers.

(Torrey's POV)

It felt electrical. That kiss had an amnesiac effect, it shut down my brain. I forgot everything about where I was, in which situation, the past and the future consequences. It was just me and him. Just our lips connecting after a painful separation. Feeling my back on the wall and his body in front of mine, I reached and put an arm behind his neck.

(General POV)

Eventually, Torrey had to take a break to regain her breath. Stunned, flustered, she stared at him resting her head on the wall, not knowing what to say. There he was, on the T-Shirt that showed his muscles the best, his hair looking fabulous, his addicting blue eyes looking back at her.

Paul himself regained his senses. He took a good look at Torrey.

She looked so beautiful with that dress, with her dark hair, now slightly tangled, and the remains of shiny pink lipstick on her lips. She was glowing in his eyes.

"What-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-"

"Yeah,um, it's fine, but it's-"

"We-we should let it go, I'm sorry, uh, it-it was-"

"It's okay-it was a mistake, uh, I- you know what? I should get going. The, um, the girls are going to worry. Can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"Yeah, yeah sure… Just… are you mad?" He couldn't stand the thought of that.

She sighed. "No. No, I'm not mad. I'm just...confused okay? I have to go."

He nodded, unsure, and let her go.

The thing was, he wasn't sorry. Not really. He was sorry for pushing her against the wall, but not for kissing her. And by the way she had responded, he could tell she wasn't sorry either.

Torrey made her way back to her friends, who were waiting for her a bit impatiently.

"Where were you?" Arielle asked. "We were starting to get worried!"

She didn't know what to answer. She couldn't tell about the kiss, they would freak out.

"I'm sorry, girls. There was a lot of people in the bathroom. Let's go."

Maryelle raised an eyebrow, but followed the other three to the club's exit.

Torrey looked back for one last time and saw Paul with his eyes glistening, looking right at her. What was this?

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning in his hotel room, Paul laid down on his bed, a bit hungover. His brain replayed incessantly the previous night, the taste of Torrey's mouth still on his. He mentally slapped himself for not saying something else, not trying to ask her to see her again.

Would she have say yes? Would she be up to see him after all he had done to her?

One day before, he would've thought it was impossible.

But there was that night full of bright lights in the middle, and it showed what might be him new chances.

At the same time, Torrey was curled up in her bed - with Beau and Homie by her side, obviously- debating whether to get up and take a shower or lay down and sleep until next morning. A kick coming from her chihuahua made her decide towards the first, and as she rose a random -or maybe not that much- thought assaulted her: "Paul kicked in his sleep too. But he kept me warmer."

She shook her head. She had been in denial about last night, but her heart jumped with glee at the thought of it.

She took her iPhone. One new text.

No, it wasn't from Paul but from a cast mate she had met filming CSI. He was a nice guy, handsome and smart, but she didn't have the heart to lead him to think they could be something when clearly, all she wanted was Paul.

Torrey deleted the text and took a quick shower, wondering if she should try to contact him.

"Yes. No. Maybe we can be friends… but no. Although… but Phoebe… and what if…"

She finally decided to call Maryelle after getting dressed.

"I need advice. Just five seconds of your time."

"Okay? Haha what do you need?"

"First, you need to know something. And you should shut up about it."

"Yeah, of course. Tell me."

"Don't freak out but last night… Paul and I kissed."

"Wait what?!"

"I said don't freak out-"

"Don't freak out? Torrey you kissed your ex husband, who happens to have a girlfriend, at a club the first night you saw him after months just because you ran into him!"

"Okay, geez, calm down! I know, alright? But I need you focusing right now."

"Alright, alright. Sorry. How can I help?"

"Do I call him?"

Maryelle sighed at the other end of the line.

"Do you want to?"

"... yes…"

"Okay, how about… a text? Small and simple? I mean you said you'd stay friends so a text is just natural…"

"Fine, right, but what do I write?"

"Um… 'Hi, I enjoyed last night, let's take it further'?"

"Maryelle!" Torrey yelled laughing, soon followed by her sister.

"Okay no haha, but just something like 'Hi, I know last night was awkward, and confusing. I think we should talk'?"

Torrey exhaled. "Okay. Thanks. I have to go, bye."

"Wait, I need detai-"

Torrey hung up with a smile and took out her phone and composed a text. "I'm sorry about last night, that was awkward. Do you think we can talk? -Torrey". She found Paul's number and clicked send before her courage flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul was enjoying his scrambled eggs, but not paying any attentions to his surroundings. His head ached -was it the alcohol, or the overthinking?

Phoebe had texted him that morning. He had replied, but unenthusiastically. He was still wrapped in the confusing daze of Torrey's lips. Did he mean it? Yes. Did he feel guilty? Yes, but mostly for making her feel uncomfortable. He wondered what it meant, that he didn't feel _that _bad for his actual girlfriend. Actually, he knew what it meant: He didn't love her. And Phoebe wasn't stupid, she herself could feel the tension in their relationship. Was it time to break up with her?

_DING! _

His phone vibrated. Paul looked at it and clicked read, before seeing the sender's name.

"_I'm sorry about last night, that was awkward. Do you think we can talk? -Torrey"_

His breath caught in his lungs. He fumbled with the keyboard for a while, and finally replied:

"Sure. You say where and when."

Paul's fingers tapped the table and his now empty plate while he waited for an answer. Finally, the phone chirped again.

"_My house? I don't really feel like, you know, going out in public… Tomorrow afternoon is fine?"_

He smiled. "_Sure, 4 pm?"_

A few seconds later, she confirmed. "_Great. Thanks."_

Paul decided to go to the near park for a walk. The day was beautiful, the wind was blowing…

"All was peaceful in the world. And then, I saw her." He remembered he had told a tale like that about how he met Torrey, at a Con. He still couldn't believe she remembered the shoes -the freaking shoes!- he was wearing. Torrey was like that, caring, detailist, and so, so lovely. Everytime he saw her he wanted to crush her in a hug.

And he had destroyed that. He had destroyed her trust. He'd probably never arrive home to a romantic dinner and the awaiting arms and lips of his wife. Hell, he'd probably never call her his wife again.

Paul shook his head. He couldn't be that negative. Last night had to mean something, right?

_DING!_

It was… Phoebe. Paul had a sudden urge to dump his phone on the nearest river. Instead, he sat on a bench and put his head on his hands. Women, women and his heart weren't a good combination. What even was he going to say to Torrey this afternoon?

Said woman was in the same situation, trying to focus on the book she was reading (currently the first _Millenium _by Stieg Larsson) , but the words slipped out of her mind, and all she could think about was:

"What the hell am I going to do? What have I done?"

Homie jumped at the sound of her angsty voice. Torrey stroked her head to let her know it was alright. For the fourth time in the morning, her heart was about to explode. She had literally yelped at his reply. Both of them.

"I have a serious problem."

Maryelle called a few minutes later.

"So?!"

"We're meeting here at 4... Yes, I know. Don't you say a word... I'm more anxious than you… Yes, I'll tell you how it goes. NO. DO NOT TELL MOM. Alright, bye."

Torrey remembered how she had screamed with her sisters and her friends on the phone the day she and Paul had started dating. She remembered how amazing she felt about calling him her boyfriend. She almost remembered the first song they danced to -it was a Backstreet Boys one, but the name was a blur. She recalled how she had fallen asleep on his chest the first time she stayed with him, and the movie they had seen, and how he woke her up the next morning with orange juice and waffles.

Sadly, the bad memories were there, too. Their first fight. Their first breakup. The distance… and finding out how he had coped with it.

She didn't hate Phoebe. Simply because she couldn't hate anyone. The girl was nice, she had met her before. This was a new side of her.

She obviously didn't hate Paul either. She hated the fact that he hadn't tried as hard as she had.

He had apologized, but didn't really fix anything. Torrey had been way too destroyed to think about counseling, but now… she knew they should've tried.

They could still… maybe… one day. If a miracle happened.

At exactly four p.m, Paul Wesley's car parked a few streets away from Torrey's house. He got out, put on his hoodie and prayed no one would recognize him. He waved to the guard, rang the bell and waited, nervous.

Torrey came out and blushed seeing him.

"C-Come in." She stepped inside with him, and he looked around.

"Nice place."

"Thanks" She smiled. "Take a seat" she said pointing to the couch.

She asked him if he wanted something to drink. He accepted a glass of water and she came back with two, and sat on the other sofa, facing him.

"So" Torrey started. "I don't know how to say this less bluntly… Why? Why did you do that?"


End file.
